Resplandor
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Diversas historias románticas piel a piel de diversos personajes de las sagas ó películas de Saint Seiya. No yaoi. (Shion/Albafica/Jabu/Miho/ Julian/Pandora)
1. Chapter 1 Yato y Yuzuriha

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene narración explícita sexual, no apta para menores de edad.**

 **Fic secuela de Huracán y Remolino de mi autoría, con distintos personajes principales de la serie de cualquier saga o película. No yaoi ni yuri.**

 **Una vez mas agradeciendo a Jupiter Godess por animarme a publicar en algo desconocido y por vencer mi miedo con nuevos personajes, espero hacerlo bien.**

 **Relámpago.**

 **Capitulo un momento.**

 **Yato y Yuzuriha.(Basado en Lost Canvas).**

Desde aquel primer momento en que cruzo miradas con aquella bella mujer un extraño nerviosismo se había apoderado de su cuerpo y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, sin duda le revolvía los nervios en el estómago. Sus cualidades físicas sin vacilar le habían eclipsado la mirada desde el primer momento pues no era una mujer común, sus ojos celestes enmarcados por sus cejas lemurianas, su largo cabello como cascada de oro y sus femeninas formas le habían alterado las emociones a placer. Pero su físico no era todo lo que le atrapaba,si no sus firmes convicciones de guerrera.

Era una mujer de ideales, impenetrable y fría, difícil de descifrar y que sin duda anteponía el deber al placer. Ella era valiente, muy sensata e inteligente como ninguna conocida, muy distinta a él, por lo que en ocasiones se cuestionaba el dicho que "polos opuestos se atraen".

Tras su batalla en el Hades, sabia que sus sentimientos eran confusos por Sasha tanto por Yuzuriha, sin embargo, Sasha siempre sería su diosa a la que debía proteger y eso le nublaba la posibilidad si quiera de pensar en tenerla. Y con Yuzuriha, la situación era distinta, ambos habían pasado por tanto en la batalla del Hades, se habían protegido tanto que se sentía tan cercano a ella y ahora ambos podían continuar con sus vidas sin que nada más importará durante los próximos doscientos años. O eso creía él y nada detendría a su impaciente y bravo corazón guiado a ella.

Tan solo un par de días habían pasado desde su regreso del Hades con Atla y Yuzuriha y la tensión poco a poco se desvanecía en el interior de aquel Templo de Jamir.

Yato sabía que debía volver al Santuario cuando más rápido mejor, pero el hecho de dejar a Yuzuriha en Jamir, le habían hecho retrasar aquella tarea.

Un día de esos precedidos en el interior de aquel Templo que había sido de Hakurei, Grulla esperaba frente a una sencilla mesa que daba al alba mientras el amable unicornio penetraba a la habitación tras recorrer las montañas de Jamir con un conejo en una de sus manos para comer y una flor de rojo color en la otra.

Unicornio sonrió para si al ver tan pensativa a Yuzuriha, quizás ella solo pensaba en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas tras la Guerra Santa o tan solo estaba preocupada por su futuro, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Aún así, quiso consolarla y de inmediato dejo a un lado aquel conejo muerto en la entrada y avanzo hasta ella, posando en su hombro su cálida mano y con la otra mostrándole la flor a su frente.

Yuzuriha salió de sus pensamientos en aquella mesa al ver aquella bella flor a su frente y miro al castaño sin una expresión aparente.

-Es para ti, una flor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto estoica la grulla.

-Por ,por...nada-objeto el castaño rascándose su cabeza, nervioso. Todo el camino de regreso a ese Templo había pensado en que le daría aquella bella flor a Yuzuriha al encontrarla en su labor, pero no asi una excusa para entregarla, así que se limitó a ser sincero.-Solo me dieron ganas de dártela.

-Yato..-suspiro la mujer tras unos segundos de mirarlo en silencio en aquella habitación del castillo.-Tus sentimientos hacia mí son... muy obvios.

El unicornio se quedo congelado ante la revelación. Sus nervios le traicionaron dejándolo absorto y totalmente mudo frente a ella. ¿Acaso había sido tan evidente durante todo ese tiempo junto a ella o eran las espectaculares maneras de leer a la gente de la Grulla las que lo habian puesto al borde? ,realmente se sentía estúpido por ser descubierto así. Suspiro hondo el unicornio, soltando el suave hombro de ella mientras dejaba caer en la mesa la flor y avanzo hasta la ventana de la habitación para asimilar sus palabras. Pero entonces ella habló irrumpiendo su emoción:

-Y ahora que estamos en Jamir,gracias a Tenma, se que las cosas para mi deben cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas?-su garganta seca solo le limitó a contestar.

-Del porqué has retrasado hasta ahora tu viaje al Santuario y el porque continuas aquí tras el Hades.-él no cambio de respuesta ni silencio.

-Tu y yo no podemos estar nunca juntos...-aquellas palabras penetraron como relámpagos el corazón agitado del unicornio, quebrando su frágil aliento.- Necesito tener descendientes con mi legado y sangre pura de mi raza como futuros guerreros al servicio de Atena, así que solo hoy acepta lo que te ofrezco como despedida, un momento contigo Yato.-ella suspiro resignada.-Tu también debes volver al Santuario pronto, ese es tu lugar.

El unicornio dejo quieto su figura con los ojos deslumbrantes al horizonte. La confesión de Yuzuriha era poco clara, ella deseaba tener descendientes pero no con él ,sin embargo, no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ella no se pondría descubierta como él tan fácilmente.

Yato le dio la espalda a la grulla analizando cada una de las palabras dichas anteriormente. Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, realmente se sentía como un tonto, ni siquiera se había confesado apropiadamente y ella ya le había dado veredicto. Apretó sus puños llenos de frustración, quiza su destino si se había entrelazado con Yuzuriha, pero jamás unido y esto que le ofrecía ella era lo unico que podría tomar para recordar el resto de sus días.

Ella se levantó de aquella silla y se acerco hasta Yato, tomando con calidez su mano detrás de su espalda mientras él perdía su mirada fija en los hermosos horizontes de Jamir. No había mejor consuelo que ese para su corazón.

-Debes irte ya, Jamir no es lugar para ti.

-Solo un momento.-susurro el santo para sí tratando de controlar su nostalgia enmarcada en sus ojos. Sabía que ella tenía razón, como siempre, incluso si le correspondía o no.

Él se giró y quedo totalmente expuesto a Yuzuriha observándola a los ojos.-Entonces lo acepto, si es lo único que puedo tener de ti, lo acepto.

"Siempre tan impulsivo,Yato",se dijo a sí misma. Ella le regaló una sonrisa sutil y dirigió aquella mano que no había soltado hacia su corazón justo donde iniciaba uno de sus vendajes que utilizaba tras sus sencillas ropas de entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo.

Yato hundió sus dedos temblorosos por aquellos vendajes y pudo desatarlos haciendo espacio entre ellos. El unicornio descubrió cada vendaje y por último dejo caer aquella bufanda que nunca se desprendía la lemuriana, recuerdo de su infancia. A plenitud, pudo analizar aquel precioso cuerpo de mujer envuelto tras aquellas telas en minutos silentes, mas bello que si de una pintura se tratará.

Los ojos tímidos de Yato bailaron por él, asombrándose por el bello color de la piel de ella como si de la misma luna se tratará y sus perfectas curvas un lienzo de montañas estampadas de nieve.

Para Yato era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda por lo que los escalofríos subiendo por su cuerpo desearon tocarla y cubrirse con su piel para calmarlos. Realmente era bellísima ante sus ojos.

Ella avanzo hasta el inmóvil y sonrojado Yato, que la vio avanzar hacia sí inerte, hasta quedar totalmente frente a él. El nerviosismo se apodero de él mientras ella le sostenía las manos en sus costados, colocando la suyas sobre si en un gesto reconfortante. La grulla se acerco al oído del unicornio, susurrando mientras sus mejillas se rozaban, erizando los vellos de la piel:

-Solo un momento para despedirte y olvidar.

Yuzuriha cerro sus ojos y beso sutilmente la mejilla de Yato, haciendo que los del unicornio se apagaran también, disfrutando la caricia. "Qué tonto", se dijo a si mismo pues él había estado en aquel lugar con el afán de consolarle y ahora era ella con su infinita calidez quien lo hacia ante su partida.

Ella le miro una última vez dibujando una amable sonrisa y soltó una de sus manos, subiendo a la cintura del unicornio para alzar su sencilla camisa y dejar al descubierto su torso y cicatrices de aprendiz.

El unicornio volvió a abrir sus conmovidos ojos azulados tras despojarse de sus ropas por la belleza de ella y busco las manos de Yuzuriha para hundir sus dedos entre las suyas.

-Es nuestro destino.-susurro el santo atrayendo con sus manos la silueta de ella a su piel y pasando las manos de ella hacia su espalda para que le abrazará.

No estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Unicornio con una de sus manos sueltas, removio el cabello distante sobre el hombro de Yuzuriha y deposito un suave beso en su hombro que subiría tiernamente hasta su cuello.

Yuzuriha gimió casi imperceptible ante lo agradable de la caricia, totalmente nueva y erizante en su piel. El santo se hizo espacio en ella para verle a los ojos cuando llego al borde de su mandíbula y observo unos segundos los rosados labios de ella ,pasando saliva ante lo antojables que le parecían antes de depositarle un suave beso, su primero en experiencia. El tiempo se detuvo gradualmente en el silencio, envolviendolos en su magia.

Cuando Yato por fin poso con la respiración entrecortada sus suaves labios con los de ella, sintio su cosmos arder entre cientos de estrellas. No habia sensación mas perfecta experimentada más que aquella, a su lado ,como si una constelación de estrellas le abrazaran y lo fusionaran en ellas. Asi era la magia de Yuzuriha.

Los dos se movieron entre sus bocas con timidez, pues aquella forma de amar era totalmente nueva para los dos, descubriendo como una simple caricia podía hacer explotar el interior de su alma.

Yato tras unos minutos, se solto de aquel bello atrape y con un gesto le indico que descendiera con él hasta el suelo de aquella habitación llena de viejas armaduras mientras se desprendía de sus últimas prendas, quedando expuesto ante ella. Ella consintió.

Con la ropas de ellos debajo que les ayudaba a mitigar el frio del suelo ,Yato le desamarro la coleta a ella para verla mas cómoda y observo el bello cabello dorado esparcirse por los alrededores mientras él sobre de ella, le acariciaba los flequillos a su frente. Si tener así a la lemuriana era pecado, el pagaría gustosos por ella.

-Eres hermosa, Yuzuriha.-soltó él mientras ella le correspondía con una suave sonrisa. La mano tibia de ella alcanzo la mejilla del castaño y lo invito a volver a probarle los labios. Yuzuriha por primera vez necesitaba percibir de nueva cuenta las cosquillas que las inocentes caricias de Yato provocaban.

El ánimo de la caricia entre su boca fue aumentando cuando la lengua húmeda y poco diestra del santo se alojo en su interior luchando contra la suya que en ocasiones se dejaba vencer. Yuzuriha se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrando, mientras el latido de su corazón se acrecentaba y su piel le reclamaba más cercanía.

Nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sus cuerpos encendidos esperaron pacientes a que el deseo los abrazara, pues en aquel momento solo importaba la calidez que la piel sobre piel ofertaba en caricias suaves. Yato la escucho gemir ante lo frenéticas que de momento se habían vuelto sus caricias y se separo de ella, deslizando sus manos traviesas por el lienzo del femenino cuerpo.

La suavidad de la piel de ella era totalmente contrastante con la rispidez de sus manos, pero aun asi, él se atrevía a ir a explorar cada rincón jamás conocido para él.

Unicornio entonces le dio un masaje con su lengua por las montañas de su cuerpo logrando que ella suspirara y arqueara ante tal delirio profano. Su cuerpo jamás había sentido tanta delicia solo con un dulce tacto, tanto que casi podía volar en su mente aquella grulla.

Yuzuriha hizo un diminuto espacio involuntariamente para que las piernas del unicornio se acoplaran entre las de ella y suspiro lánguidamente cuando el santo rozo su avivado sexo junto al húmedo de ella.

Ambos fuera de realidad, comenzaban a comprender la naturalidad de un cuerpo humano.

Yato rozo con su mano la intimidad de ella y entendió su feminidad, mismo acto que le robaba los suspiros más enérgicos e indiscretos a ella.

Con cierto miedo, Yato entró a su interior, rompiendo aquel sello de pureza de la virginal piel. La lemuriana apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él para controlar la manera descontrolada de entrar a su virginal piel, mas la joven con ello pudo percibir el latido del santo brincando desbocado por provocarle placer. El amolde de sus cuerpos fue perfecto y ardoroso al comienzo ,y vehemente fue cambiando el ritmo de su reclamo, descubriendo las maravillosas sensaciones que sus cuerpos les regalaban ante su despedida.

Yato a menudo veia el brillo de los ojos de Yuzuriha entregándose a su piel, y casi podía jurar que en efecto ella le correspondía con el corazón y no era un simple acto de compasión, por lo que la presión en su cuerpo aumento llevándolo al borde de la excitación ,lleno de emoción al tener a la mujer que quería. Cuando ella escucho el gemido ronco de Yato, apresurando sus embestidas, le detuvo de nuevo del pecho, obligándolo a cesar sus caricias para enfrentarle.

-No termines en mí, por favor.-objeto Yuzuriha recordando su deber, viendo el gesto intranquilo y nostálgico de Yato, que sin voluntad, salió de su avivado interior y rozo su vientre contra su virilidad tratando de calmar su ansiedad. En segundos, la esencia de Yato se derramo involuntariamente sobre el vientre de Yuzuriha, recordándose lo decidido por el destino. La magia estelar que habia abrazado a Yato, poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecer.

Yato, ansioso, se incorporó, sentándose a su lado y tratando de calmar su alocado cuerpo que había descubierto el amor de aquella forma por primera vez.

Yato entonces percibió su agitada respiración ens u cuerpo sudoroso y comenzó a respirar hondamente para que su cuerpo se apagará. A su espalda, Yuzuriha,se alzo del suelo y beso el hombro del santo que la había tomado aquel día. Él le sonrió, girándose hacia ella para verle los ojos bajo el flequillo.

-Gracias Yuzuriha.

Yato trato de grabar en aquel momento la bella sonrisa que apareció en la grulla,sin duda las bella que había visto en la tierra. Ella reconforto su cabeza en su espalda. No había más que decir, pues ya nada podía consolar ante su adiós.

A la mañana siguiente,Yato partio de Jamir mientras Yuzuriha le veia en aquella ventana de su habitación partir. Quizás algún día la vida les daría la oportunidad de reencontrarse como otras personas en otras vidas,pero por lo pronto no olvidaría a aquel hombre que la había amado por primera vez.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectorcillos gracias por leer, se que hay mejores fics por ahí con estas temáticas pero esta es mi versión, nos vemos con el proximo capítulo que será el guapo Albafica y Agasha o Shion y Yuzuriha,o Julián Solo y no se quién, aun no lo sé,a ver con que me inspiro, necesito una cerveza, Caloncho y pensarle más, de cualquier manera los espero pronto, besillos cósmicos.

Pd. ¡Por cierto sigan Arrow and Fire, mi fic bien loquillo e inédito lime, viene un especial este 14 de Febrero, saludos!


	2. Chapter 2 Albafica y Agasha

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto implícito sexual.**

 **Capitulo 2. Protegerte.**

 **Albafica y Agasha.**

Los años ya habían pasado en su piel como en muchos otros mas,la paz poco a poco se inagaba haciendo nostálgica cada respiración pues sus recuerdos aún continuaban firmes por mas que ella tratara de olvidar a las personas que habia perdido en esa guerra llamada santa de años atrás. Sonreía para sí en aquel bosque solitario, con la brisa jugueteándole los cabellos mientras dejaba algunas hojas de los arbustos contiguos caer a sus pies, recordándole la gracia divina de vivir y las muchas veces que ella misma había desafiado a la muerte para disfrutar ahora un aliento en paz.

Ella ya convertida en una bella mujer de preciosas curvas y ojos verdes cual olivo, caminaba entre esos árboles como hacia cada que llegaba aquella fecha de luto debido a la necesidad de encontrar explicaciones ante lo que los años habian dejado en su vida y tratando de recordar la memoria de su padre, pero sobretodo la de aquel hombre que había sido clave en su vida. Un aliento,una rosa y un corazón.

-¿Qué será de ti,me recordarás?-pregunto aquella dulce doncella al cielo, percibiendo la paz que le brindaba la calmada brisa removiendo sus ropas como si él,la persona que anhelaba en sus sueños, le respondiera.

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas al cielo, e inmediatamente se las limpio. No,no dejaría que la memoria del señor Albafica la viera de aquella manera, no cuando su muerte había servido solo para traerle alegría a la suya.

-Yo te pienso siempre, te sueño siempre, estas conmigo siempre.-acertaba a decir la castaña melancólica. Continuo su camino y se dejo inundar por el silencio de aquel lugar.

Inexplicablemente, observo un lucero brillante en aquella andanza que iluminaba el reflejo del sol en algunas hojas de un par de árboles habia recorrido cientos de veces aquel lugar en esas fechas de luto pero nunca había visto aquel suceso en particular. Se acerco a husmear entre los árboles, como si el camino hubiese sido diseñado para que ella le descubriera y llego hasta una preciosa laguna azulada cubierta de heno y piedras oscuras.

Observo aquella laguna ,tan bella y enigmática como ninguna, simulando el color de ojos de ese caballero que tanto le impresiono alguna vez, tan azul y serena. Sonrio ante el precioso espectáculo de la naturaleza tan bello, tan tranquilo.

Ella sin duda no podía olvidar aquella mirada celeste,tan fria y profunda como esa laguna a su frente. Todo era calma reconfortante en aquel momento.

Sin prevenirlo,un par de aves negras comenzaron a hacer escándalo saliendo de un árbol a su espalda impulsando el vuelo lleno de caos hacia el cielo sin motivo aparente. Ella les miro impresionada por aquel escándalo de un momento a otro, observando aquella nube de plumas que se formaba al cielo pero que inesperadamente, en un duelo del destino, se dirigía hacia aves rozaron su figura que ella inútilmente trato de cubrir con sus brazos cruzados sin éxito, pues muchas de ellas rozaron su cara lastimándole en su aventura. Ella asustada por el ataque, comenzó a retroceder sus pasos hacia la laguna y sin prevenirlo, cayo en ella.

Agasha intento luchar contra el agua que profunda, la adentraba hacia su interior pues sus habilidades de natación era nulas,reclamando su vida como propia y ella abrumada, observaba su cabeza hundirse en las aguas cristalinas notando con claridad aún el vuelo de las aves inquietas en el exterior. Su respiración estaba bloqueada por el agua y una a una las burbujas de oxígeno escaparon de su boca, haciéndole cubrir sus respiros de aquel hermoso color celeste y oscuridad que cada vez le alejaba más de la superficie.-¿Acaso había llegado el momento de morir?-se preguntó aun pataleando en el agua para ascender a la superficie.

Un dolor fuerte se hizo en su pecho que la hizo estremecer y como si de una broma del destino se tratará, una bocanada de oxígeno regreso a su boca, haciéndole reaccionar en aquellas aguas pero siendo impulsada por una fuerza involuntaria hacia el exterior de ellas.

La joven aspiro aire con fuerza cuando por fin alcanzo la superficie ayudada por la fuerza, y sin pensarlo, se sujeto a las piedras cercanas para salir de aquella laguna.

Ella se esforzo de sobremanera por salir del agua ante el peso de su vestido húmedo y fue entonces que una mano blanca como la luna se extendio hacia ella para sujetarle.

Incrédula, alzo su mirada para reconocer a la persona que le ayudaba,y fue entonces que no concibió la sorpresa. Albafica le extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir del agua.

-Sostén mi mano.-ordeno Albafica a la joven que aún no reaccionaba de la impresión. Temblorosa,ella sujeto la mano del santo y se apoyó en él para ponerse de pie.

Cuando por fin estuvo de pie,lo analizo a perfección. ¿Era acaso un sueño o una realidad divina?, se pregunto sintiendo sus ojos calentarse ante un par de lágrimas que no podía evitar de la emoción. 

Observo su mano sujeta a la suya a la altura de su pecho y se sorprendio ante la tibieza que sentía por su tacto. Era la primera vez que le tenia tan de cerca e incluso le tocaba. Fue entonces que un pensamiento traicionero paso en su mente, recordandole lo "venenoso" que podria resultar aquel contacto, por lo que le solto de inmediato y busco alejarse de los escasos centímetros que les separaban. Él esbozo una suave sonrisa,casi imperceptible para si.

-Está vivo...-susurro ella aún sin poder asimilarlo.-Señor Albafica.

-Has sido descuidada, ¿por qué te permitiste caer en esta laguna así?-le regaño el santo.

-Yo...,eso no importa.-titubeó la castaña sin tener palabras por decir ante la confusa situación, sin embargo, algo causaba dudas en su mente ,por lo que le cuestionó:

-Nunca me permitió tocarle, ¿por qué ahora lo hace y cómo es que está vivo si usted falleció hace cinco años protegiéndome?

El rio irónico escuchando atento la preocupación.-Usted y el señor Minos pelearon y ...

El santo estiro sus dedos y los deposito en sus labios haciéndola callar mientras ella le miraba con los ojos cristalinos, incrédula por la manera tan libre de tocarle.

-Haces mucho ruido y este lugar está lleno de paz.-objeto el santo con unos segundos de silencio,ella se dejo caer arrodillada al suelo, fatigada por la sorpresa y esfuerzo hecho al salir del agua.

El majestuoso santo,aun de pie, le observo divertido.-Tú me has traído aquí Agasha.

-¿Yo?-pregunto ella viendo al santo buscar un árbol donde apoyarse y reposar viéndola.

-Si, has sido tú, me has hecho protegerte nuevamente.

Ella negó sin entender.-¿Cómo?

El santo no le respondió y gozo un poco ante los bellos sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor, cerrando sus ojos con sus elegantes ropas casuales de la época apoyando en el árbol. Luego entonces, él volvió a hablar.

-Estas mojada y puedes enfermar, descúbrete la ropa y espera a que seque para que regreses a casa.

-¿Qué?-musito ella sorprendida por tal petición.

-Si te averguenza, puedo voltearme, no voy a observarte jovencita.

Ella le miro con los ojos centellantes y de inmediato vio al santo darse la vuelta. El corazón de ella se agito sin prevenirlo.

Con las manos temblorosas, la joven abrió los botones en su pecho del vestido y alzo su falda para poder despejarse de él, quedando expuesta solo con un calzoncillo de lino y encaje mientras cubría sus pechos con el cruce de sus manos.

El santo aún a espaldas, podria leer todos sus movimientos, por lo que esbozo una suave sonrisa para si mismo y comenzó a abrir su fina camisa azulada y despojarse de ella ante los ojos verdes de ella.

Agasha paso saliva al ver el fornido torso de Albafica totalmente expuesto a desnudez para ella. Era como ver a una preciosa escultura griega de carne y hueso cubierta sutilmente por sus largos cabellos celestes.

Como si de una escena en cámara lenta se tratara,el santo cerro sus ojos, percibiendo perfectamente donde se encontraba ella acurrucada y avanzo hasta ella a ciegas ,posando su camisa sobre los hombros de ella. De nueva cuenta le cubría el cuerpo como la primera vez en que se conocieron aquel día en la lluvia con las flores de Atena.

Agasha no pudo asimilar la sorpresa y lo observo seguir su camino, sentándose cerca del inicio de la laguna, volviendo a darle la espalda. Ella giro su vista hacia su espalda y pudo contemplar al bello santo suspirar recargando su peso en sus manos viendo la tranquilidad del agua. Él era un caballero en todos sentidos.

-Se que has pasado malos momentos Agasha por nuestra culpa, fuimos poco inteligentes caballeros de Atena y no pudimos prevenir tanta sangre como sucedió con tu padre.

-Señor Albafica.

-Protegimos algo tan hermoso como este lugar para que perdurara los siglos,pero no pudimos hacer más para evitar la Guerra Santa y la sangre de inocentes, me disculpo por ello, debimos prevenirlo.

Los ojos verdes de Agasha se conmovieron ante lo dicho. Albafica se culpaba por la muerte de los habitantes de Rodorio e incluso, la de su padre.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito la impetuosa joven.-¡Ustedes fueron grandes guerreros!, si no hubiese sido por el señor Shion, Aldebarán y usted mismo, ni si quiera hubiese sobrevivido un alma en este lugar.

El santo se quedo quieto ante lo dicho. Ella vio los ojos de Albafica sonrojarse ante su "culpabilidad" y no pudo evitar correr hacia él y apoyar su cuerpo sobre de él en forma de consuelo.

La piel desnuda y femenina de Agasha se unió a la de Albafica olvidándose de aquella advertencia de no tocarle que aún era una incógnita. Era increíble pero ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo cálido en sintonía al suyo en una sensación magistral. Que bien se sentía aquel pecado de tocarle.

Él giro su cuello y observo a su espalda el rostro conmovido de ella ante sus palabras, viendo tanto amor hacia él a través de sus ojos.

-Agasha.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Ella estaba enloqueciendo, no podía resistirse ante tanta cercanía venenosa y belleza a sus párpados de ella bailaron ansioso por los labios pálidos de Albafica haciéndole hablar imprudente.

-Quiero...-tartamudeo en un murmullo agitado la castaña.-Quiero besarlo.

El santo obedeció ante la petición pues le conmovía tanto amor de ella y cerro sus ojos,acercando su aliento hasta ella, atrapando sus labios en un inocente movimiento.

Una lluvia eléctrica recorrió el estómago de ella, aquel el mejor de sus deseos se materializaba a sus ojos, anhelante ante lo bello y mágico de la sensación en sus había prisa,no había engaño,solo magia en aquel contacto. No sabia si era un sueño o una realidad, pero estaba agradecida de recibir aquel gesto de amor.

Él sutilmente se alejo de sus labios, rompiendo el tacto y viéndola suspirar aun con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos, sonrio tiernamente para él mientras un par de lágrimas de felicidad caían contenidas en sus mejillas.-Es un milagro,yo...,yo quería tener otra oportunidad de verle para hacerle saber lo mucho que es usted importante en mi vida y lo mucho que le extrañé.

El santo sonrió con un gesto confundido ante ese dulce murmuro de ella.

-Abráceme, por favor, se lo suplico.-susurro ella con los ojos conmovidos.-Para saber que es una realidad, por favor.

La petición revolvió los fríos sentidos del santo, cobijándolos con calidez y ternura propia de ella.

-¿Esto es realmente lo que deseas, tanto así lo deseas?

-Si.-solto ella acercándose un poco más a él y sujetando su blanca mano sin vergüenza para colocarla en su mejilla y reconfortarse con ella ahora que podía tocarlo.-Lo quiero.

El santo no pudo negarse, su amor era tan puro que no podía hacerlo,él le brindaría un poco de la felicidad arrebatada. En un impulsivo y felino movimiento la invito a recostarse en aquellas hojarascas, permitiendo que sus cabellos húmedos se desparramaran por ellas mientras sus brazos cubrían su femenina silueta que ya no era la de una niña.

De la niñata que había conocido aquella vez cerca del Santuario de Athena ya no quedaba nada,se había transformado como mariposa en un lindo ser de color de piel bello y formas como si de una diosa se tratará.

Observo con descaro el cuerpo desnudo de la joven y permitió que su alma humana se encendiera ante tanta belleza.

El santo deposito suavemente sus labios por la curvatura del cuello de Agasha y como mariposa bailo centímetro a centímetro por la virginal piel profanada por su caricia.

Agashacerro sus ojos y percibió a su cuerpo a voluntad arquearse ante tanto placer y nervios al tener a su persona amada besándole, pues ni en el mejor de sus sueños se podía comparar con aquel deleite. Si, Agasha había soñado desde pequeña en como sería si quiera tocar a Albafica, pero el vivirlo era totalmente indescriptible, superando sus anhelos. Él era un imposible ,tan lejano a su realidad que solo en sueños podía acercarse tanto para sentirle. Pero ahora estaba ahí y sería suya.

Los ojos de Agasha se cerraron involuntariamente cuando Albafica descendió hasta su pecho dejando escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras por el miedo de pensar que aquello no era real. Pero lo sabía, aquella respiración cosquilleante de Albafica,su olor tan masculino penetrando por su nariz y sus cabellos celestes resbalando por los bordes de su cuerpo no podían ser una mentira, por lo que cedio a su impulsos, abriendo los ojos al ver al santo asumido en su pecho y emitiendo jadeos tímidos.

-Eres tan bella Agasha.-sus mejillas sonrojaron ante el cumplido,y percibieron la humedad de la lengua del santo en sus zonas más delicadas.

El santo no podía esperar para reclamarla, por lo que se incorporó aun en rodillas y se deshizo de sus finos pantalones, exponiendo su desnudez a la mirada centellante de Agasha que ahora conocia la fisonomía masculina a plenitud. Las manos de él le ayudaron a descubrirse totalmente, deslizando sus calzoncillos de ella y buscando con sus dedos aquella zona que sabía era como una bella rosa en largos dedos se hicieron espacio entre los pétalos de ella, buscando deshojar uno a uno y acariciarlos con delicadeza , logrando largos suspiros en ella en búsqueda de prepárarla para recibirle en su puro cuerpo.

Como un manto de luna,Albafica se poso sobre la frágil silueta de Agasha,y se hizo acople en sus muslos dispuesto a profanar aquella virginal piel.

-Relájate, seré gentil.-suspiro el santo tratando de contener su ansiedad corporal.

Ella asintió y percibió el impulso de su cuerpo, amoldándose ardorosa y placenteramente con la cintura de Albafica, soltando un jadeo largo que erizo su piel.

Albafica espero un poco antes de volver a removerse en el interior de la dama, que suspirante percibia a su figura desde el interior de su vientre aferrarse a él, como si le reclamará su tacto era suyo mas que solo ilusiones difusas de su imaginación.

El santo retomó su apasionante encuentro, permitiendo que su virilidad bailara sobre la silueta de ella, que trataba de comprender la mágica y electrizante conexión a través de las almas de ambos, nublándole la razón.

No había manera de describir aquel momento, pues parecia que sus almas ansiosas les provocaban el placer en todas sus formas, llevándolos a un mundo donde todo lo tángible y sonoro desaparecía, abandonándose al calor mutuo y al deleite de su unión.

Los cabellos celestes de Albafica se esparcieron por doquier cuando la espiral de deseo llevado al clímax le invito a soltar su esencia masculina en el interior de Agasha. Ella a su vez,ya no podía contener tanto suplicio que pronto llegaría al final.

Albafica se sintió temblar cuando su cuerpo descargo adrenalina y pasión en Agasha, regalándole los últimos suspiros magnéticos a ella y dejándose caer exhausto a su lado.

Agasha busco el abrazo del santo de Piscis, recostandose en su pecho mientras él suspiraba tratando de volver su cuerpo a la calma. Él cerro sus ojos, suspirante y ella con sus dedos pudo rozar el rostro del santo, tan perfecto como si hubiese sido esculpido por mismos dioses. Lo amaba,no podía negarlo.

El santo con una de sus manos busco alcanzar la cabeza de Agasha y apoyarla cerca de sus latidos haciéndole saber que ahora respiraba gracias a ella. Ella sonrio complacida.

-Cierra los ojos Agasha, debes volver ahora, yo te cuidaré.-objeto el de Piscis con dulzura.

Ella obedeció, confiando en sus palabras y cerro sus ojos inundándose de una paz infinita. Ahora todo sería perfecto, con Albafica a su lado y todo dolor cesaría. No habia más, ahora le pertenecía completamente a su corazón.

-X-

De pronto, una mano le sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, llamándole insistentemente por su nombre y rompiendo la quietud en brazos de Albafica.

-¡Agasha,Agasha respóndeme!-decía un joven de cabellos oscuros que la conocia, visiblemente preocupado. Agasha abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendio al ver el mismo bosque y laguna donde habia estado con Albafica, pero él no estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde está...?-pregunto ella hacia la nada mientras el muchacho que le sujetaba suspiraba aliviado al verla reaccionar.

-¿Dónde está quién?.-objeto el muchacho sin entender.-Agasha, que bueno que reaccionaste, pensé que te habías ahogado, llevas tiempo sin reaccionar desde que te saque de la laguna.

Agasha suspiro intranquila ante la confesión de realidad y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al darse cuenta que la muerte y la vida se habian cruzado un segundo en su vida.

-Fue real,lo sé. -se dijo a si misma sin prestar atención a lo dicho por el chico mientras sus ojos se rosaban al borde del llanto.-El estuvo aquí conmigo.

-¿Quién estuvo contigo Agasha, quién?-preguntaba aquel joven que le sostenía mientras la dama sonreía para si misma y observaba al cielo celeste.-Mi amor...Albafica de Piscis.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectores sigue Julián Solo y ¡chan,chan!,una misteriosa de "amazona".También quiero decirles que Marin me ha pagado para hacer un capítulo de Lifya y Frody que veremos más tarde después de un Shion y Yuzuriha o un Dohko y un Oc, y así hasta ver que más podemos hacer. Por lo pronto, hasta aquí me despido,besillos cósmicos siempre.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3 Julián Poseidon y Shaina

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me petenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de narración explícita sexual,no apta para menores.**

 **Capítulo 3:Ven a mí.**

 **Julián Solo (Poseidón) y Shaina.**

"Que estúpida" se dijo a si misma,bebiendo de un trago aquella copa en mano con la había salido de aquel gran Salón hacia esa parte de la mansión que daba directamente a la playa. Aun podía sentir la falta de aire en su pecho que percibió cuando los vio. A ella, su diosa,a la joven que debia proteger y que servía, a la anfitriona de aquella su fiesta de cumpleaños, y a él, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, besándose tímidamente en medio de las luces oscuras de un baile.

Se lamento al sentirse tan miserable y haber accedido a aquella invitación de Marín a acompañarle a Japón para entregarle a su diosa el informe de actividades del Santuario que se llevaban a cabo en su ausencia temporal de Grecia,debido a sus "vacaciones" por su cumpleaños. Se lamento aún mas haberse vestido "ridículamente" con aquel vestido para asistir a esa mansión y a aquella fiesta con la simple intención de "encontrarse"con su mas grande amor secreto tan solo unos segundos. Hyoga,Shun,Shiryu hasta Ikki estarían presentes en la festividad y "él"sobretodos los demás, por lo que no dudo en ir a su encuentro, sin embargo, su corazón no resistio el ver a las dos personas que mas amaba sujetados de las manos,labios y el alma.

Shaina avento su copa al recordar, se quito las zapatillas para andar en la arena y se sentó a la orilla de aquella bella playa japonesa con los ojos llorosos y vestido sencillo humecido hasta los tobillos. Toco su cabello y zafo la peineta de rosa natural que portaba ,dejándola caer a las aguas del mar viendo los pétalos de la flor desprenderse al vaivén del mar, asi como sus lágrimas que no cesaban a puños apretados no podían soportar la rabia y tristeza que tenia en si misma, toda sensación le arrebasaba para contenerse.

Dolia hasta el fondo de su respiración la decisión que habia tomado de huir de aquel lugar y soltar de su corazón a aquel hombre que amaba con el alma. Lo habia dejado libre ,lo había dejado volar para que cuidará de "su diosa" a su lado, eso era lo correcto. Habia sido una locura ir en búsqueda de un corazón que claramente ya estaba ocupado desde un inicio,pues ella misma lo había visto años atrás en una pelea con Seiya y Jamián de Cuervo pero hasta entonces lo entendía a claridad.

Porque entre ellos dos no habia lugar para ella,su amor estaba sellado.

Sin decirle nada mas ante esa escena, salio corriendo del Salón en busca de un lugar posible para descargar su dolor. Lo había abandonado todo. Y entonces llegó a aquel lugar solitario,donde nadie le podría juzgar a la luz de la luna.

De pronto, un elegante saco se depositó en sus hombros sacandola de sus pensamientos y de inmediato sus ojos empañados se enfrentaron al intruso de su soledad en aquel lugar que ella habia escogido por el vacío de curiosos. Su boca se abrio en una perfecta "O" cuando reconoció al hombre de pie a su lado.

Poseidón, aquel hombre al que una vez ella misma se habia enfrentado y le habia lanzado una flecha en su corazón al intentar proteger a Seiya, estaba a su lado, observándola.

De inmediato puso todos sus sentidos alertas y aunque quiso levantarse, aquel hombre se sento a su lado en la arena de manera increíble, observando hacia el precioso mar,tan suyo. Shaina se sintio temblar y no pudo articular palabra alguna. Aquel hombre dejaba una aura preciosa e imponente como la primera vez que lo vio, por lo que rehuir no era opción.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-dijo la voz de aquel hombre con el brillo centellante de sus ojos claros.

-Este no es un buen sitio para llorar, hace frío.-solto el dios en un suspiro .-Y una mujer como usted y vestida así llama demasiado la atención.

-Poseidón...-dijo Shaina titubeante. No sabia si tener miedo u opresión ante aquel hombre que una vez intentó matarle,pero que ahora parecía otro con un aura mas calmada y serena.Él joven entrecerró los ojos sin entender como es que le conocia como dios y vago en sus recuerdos rápidamente, alzando sus cejas al reconocer el rostro de ella. De inmediato sintio cierta familiaridad,olvidandose de la formalidad.

-Mi nombre es Julián,Julián Solo.-objeto el dios sin emoción aparente.-Hoy solo soy Julián.

Ella no supo que responder y toscamente se limpió las lágrimas para no lucir débil ante él.

-¿Tú...?-objeto el bello dios.-¿Tú eres la mujer que se sacrifico aquel día por el caballero de Pegaso, cierto?

Ella descendio su mirada aún incrédula. Él rio irónico ante la situación pues habiendo cientos de personas en el mundo con quien encontrarse y tras aceptar la invitación de Saori de su cumpleaños a pesar de su sabido romance con Seiya, ahora tenia frente asi a una mujer conocida para él.-Es una contrariedad del destino que estés aquí.

-Tengo que irme.

La italiana quiso levantarse pero el dios le detuvo,sujetando su mano con determinación.

-Tranquila,no voy a hacerte nada. Tampoco planee encontrarte,solo quise salir a afuera, queria ver las aguas del mar cercanamente y no en el balcón, y te vi llorando sola con tu vestido.-el dios la vio de arriba a abajo en un segundo y luego volvio a perder su mirada al frente.-Me hubiese acercando de cualquier manera. No es común encontrar a gente así en este tranquilo lugar.

Shaina suspiro ansiosa,sin embargo,pudo apreciar la calma y tranquilidad de él y sus palabras. Realmente era un hombre misterioso.

-¿Te han dejado y por eso el motivo de tus lágrimas?-pregunto el dios sin titubear con las olas del mar acompañando el silencio que hacia no sentir tan dura aquella pregunta.

-¿Una mujer tan valiente como tú, ha sido abandonada?-la italiana negó y sin entender cómo, ya se encontraba esbozando dos o tres palabras con aquel hombre.

-No fue así.-dijo entre dientes ella con orgullo.

-¡Ah!-objeto el dios irónico.-¿Te has sacrificado otra vez?

Ella no contesto.-Espero no haya sido por Pegaso,eso realmente seria penoso...-el dios sonrio y callo al darse cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas pues el rodar de las lágrimas involuntarias de Shaina y puños apretados.Él dios sintio pena por ella y desdibujo su sonrisa.

-Lo siento,solo bromeaba.

-Debo irme.

La italiana se puso de quería queria ser humillada ni una vez mas por sus absurdos sentimientos,por lo que tomó sus zapatillas de la arena,se quito el saco, lo dejo caer a su lado y camino algunos pasos,hasta que la voz del dios dijo:

-Quédate mujer.-aquella voz resono tan fria como una se inmovilizo.

El dios se levanto de la arena y sacudio sus finos pantalones,avanzando hasta su frente.

-Acompañame esta noche,te lo ordeno-el dios poso su saco nuevamente en ella y sus manos en sus delgados hombros.

-Yo solo sirvo a Atena.

-Hazlo o no,¿querrás iniciar una guerra nuevamente por tu culpa?-Bromeo él con su voz melosa. El dios si que tenia métodos drásticos de convencimiento.-Tomaré tu compañia como ofrenda de Atena esta noche,después te dejaré partir, hoy deseo conversar contigo.

Julián clavo su mirada clara en los felinos ojos de Shaina,que brillaban preciosos llenos de ansiedad y alcohol tras beber desesperadamente esa noche justo antes de que sus ojos vieran aquella escena que destrozo su corazón.

Shaina temblo ante esa "negociación",pero no tenía mucha opción ante la propuesta aunque tampoco quería regresar a aquella fiesta,por lo que accedio de mala sonrio y él la tomó de la mano para guiarla por la arena.

Y así, en largos pasos que parecían eternos,el dios y amazona recorrieron en silencio el camino de arena buscando alejarse del bullicio y los curiosos. Shaina de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo,observando la calma y serenidad que mantenía el dios a su paso,como si nada pudiera perturbarle. Realmente era un misterio. Sus cabellos largos y celestes brillaban a la luz de la luna y sus finas facciones mantenían la serenidad absoluta haciendolo lucir hermoso. Ella reacciono reprimiéndose a si misma por aquellos pensamientos, de pronto se olvidaba de que aquel hombre le había hecho daño y que sus deseos humanos le alteraban las emociones sin límites, atrayéndole.

-Eres una mujer interesante...-esbozo el dios sin dejar su paso.-Sacrificarte por amor,incluso con tu vida,incluso dejándole ser feliz con alguien más,¿qué clase de sentimiento es ese?-objeto con una sonrisa-Yo no sería tan compasivo y generoso,yo lo que deseo debe ser mio,no hay mas opción.

La italiana se tensó ante la plática.

-Será quiza estúpido para usted,pero para mí,proteger a "esa persona"lo ha sido todo y no me arrepiento de ello.-el dios atendió disfrutando la voz aguda de la amazona.-Yo solo deseo que este bien pues me enseño a despertar cosas que no sabían que existían en mi,además,esta con "ella".-la amargura se deposito en su garganta.-Si tal vez "ella" fuera otra persona,no dudaría en luchar por él,sin embargo,nada puedo hacer. Ambos están unidos.-suspiro la dama.-Además, las personas como yo,que no tenemos nada que dar mas que la vida misma,no pensamos en si nos amarán de igual manera,solo actuamos con los impulsos del corazón sin esperar nada a cambio.

Él dios rio con la objeción.-Te confieso que también he estado enamorado.-ella se sorprendió ante el argumento.-Pero no de esa manera, amar tan profundamente solo te puede lastimar si no eres el ganador, algunos sentimientos humanos son penosos.

Ella chasqueo los labios.-No me avergüenzo de ellos.

El dios se detuvo para enfrentarse a la italiana, sonriendole.-Eres interesante mujer,muy interesante.

Ella le miro con los ojos centellantes.-Aunque aún no se cual es tu nombre, dimelo por favor.

-Shaina.

El sonrio con la mirada encendida.-Señorita Shaina.

El dios asintio y volvió su mirada hacia el mar que cambiaba inesperadamente el ritmo de sus olas, acelerando una sobre otra.

-El mar esta precioso hoy.-solto el dios observando su preciosa creación

Ella le miro sin entender ante el cambio drástico de la conversación.

El dios se alejo unos pasos de ella, regalándole una última mirada juguetona y se despojo de sus zapatos, pantalones y camisa ante la mirada atónita de ella y avanzo hasta el mar dejando que su piel se llenara de agua a media cintura.

-Vamos a nadar,señorita Shaina.-el rio animado.-Será divertido.

Cobra le miro incrédula pues ante la fría noche y con esas ropas,adentrase a las aguas era una locura sabía a ciencia cierta porque el dios actuaba de esa manera,pero sentía la necesidad de seguirle ante su palabra pues el dios le esperaba quieto enmedio de las aguas. Las dudas le acorralaron, pero lentamente accedio.

Shaina se quito el saco , dejo caer su vestido de los hombros y avanzo hacia las aguas mientras estas le recibian cálidas,calmando el erizar de su piel ante el frio de noche.

La mirada fija del dios la vio maravillarse y adentrarse cada vez más hacia donde él se encontraba,con el agua ahora a la altura del pecho. El cosmos del dios comenzo a cambiar la oscuridad y temperatura del agua iluminando el paso entre las olas de Shaina y tornar el color de sus pasos en la arena en tonos turquesas y azulados capaz de hacerle apreciar el fondo transparente.

Ella vio a cada paso como si una pequeña constelación bajo el agua se formara,dejandole ver claramente pececillos y arena revoltosa multicolor apegarse a sus pies. El espectáculo era hermoso,incapaz de lograrse de manera natural,todo era magia del dios. Distraída y cuando el agua llego hasta la cintura de la dama,una gran ola empujo a Shaina mar a dentro y la llevo a rastras hasta los brazos del dios que le atraparon de la cintura.

Poseidón observo a Shaina con la mitad de sus largos cabellos húmedos y temblando ante su cercania y piel expuesta de manera tan intima.

El dios con sus largas pestañas oteo con descaro por el cuello de la dama,como si apreciara una obra de arte y sonrio ante lo frágil y delicada que lucia ante sí esa mujer de rudo carácter y ardiente corazón con la que una vez se enfrentó.

-Julián...-titubeo ella cuando el dios la apreto un poco mas a su cintura,haciendole apreciar su virilidad encendida bajo las aguas.

La belleza de la Cobra había atraido a Poseidón y su veneno corria en sus venas.

Lentamente pequeñas corrientes de agua bajo su cintura comenzaron a removerse con las olas y deslizarse tibiamente por su entrepierna,buscando excitarla ante el movimiento.

Los brazos del dios jamás se movieron debajo de su cintura,pero las corrientes del agua le acariciaron la piel a placer.

Ella no entendia como el mar cambiaba el ritmo de sus movimientos con sus corrientes, pero realmente le estaban exhaltando los mas bajos instintos llenandola de suspiros y placer.

El dios cerro sus ojos encendiendo sus sentidos cuando escucho jadear involuntariamente a la Cobra ante la manera de estimularle las aguas a su cuerpo.

Eso no era mas que el dios a través del agua,seduciendola y manifestando sus deseos de tenerla.

Si ambos habían sido lastimados por "las mismas personas",aquel encuentro seria una manera de sanar su amargura.O así lo pensaba el dios.

-Relajese señorita Shaina.-objeto el dios apoyándose en su hombro y subiendo sus manos por las delgadas costillas de ella para abrir su sostén.-Seré gentil con usted.

Las palabras se apagaron en la garganta de la Cobra,que no podía razonar claramente ante los cosquilleos en su cuerpo logrados por el mar. El dios la estaba tomando a voluntad y ella no había opuesto resistencia ante su un encuentro mágico,lleno de calidez a pesar del pasado, como si el mismo mar le hiciera el amor a la dama.

El dios descubrio la piel de Shaina y la sintio erizarse en su abrazo al contactar con su pecho contra el suyo,fue entonces que sus labios tomaron desprevenido su oido y lamieron su lóbulo,apagandole la mirada.

El sabor a sal recorria la piel aclimatada de la dama y el poco a poco se acostumbraba a su calor humano. Shaina no pudo resistirse ante la magica caricia que el regalaba el dios,perdiendo su propio miedo y se dejo vencer por sus deseos,subiendo sus brazos temblorosos por su cuello y abrazandole tímidamente. Ella le había consentido.

La italiana sintio el cobijo de los fuertes brazos del dios y las aguas en forma de olas poco a poco comenzaron a hundirles los cuerpos. Julián avanzo con sus besos hasta los labios de la italiana y fue venciendo con su lengua el espacio entre ellos,adentrandose en un beso hambriento a su boca.

Una lucha de sus bocas se inicio cuando el agua les cubrio la cabeza,dejando que sus cabellos flotaran en las aguas,el oxigeno escapara en forma de burbujas y sus exhalaciones se apagaran.

El tiempo se había detenido en el silencio y densidad del agua.

Julián sumergio a Shaina y a todos sus pensamientos,mientras sus cabellos flotaban por doquier sin dirección,así como su corazón errante.

Las ropas de Shaina se desvanecieron en las aguas,dejando su desnudez y la del dios expuesta.

Y así en completa exposición de piel,el dios nado hacia la Cobra,y la rodeo en su nado como si de un pequeño pez se tratará hasta al fin alcanzar su cintura de nueva cuenta y dios la tomo de los muslos y la obligo a rodearle con ellos,percibiendo su virilidad hundirse en ella con el cobijo de las aguas.

Julián la vio perder el poco aliento que le quedaba a Shaina bajo el agua tras el encuentro de sus cuerpos y la ayudo a subir a la superficie con su impulso junto a él.

Julián la llevo a la superficie y permitio que un gemido de la italiana se esbozará no solo por su reclamo en su interior,si no por permitirle volver a respirar aire.

Los ojos de la dama centellaron al percibir oxígeno en sus pulmones nuevamente y ansiosa tomó bocanadas de aire alimentando su respiración.

Su corazón bombeante lentamente fue calmando su ansiedad al sentir el aire frio del exterior.

El dios retomo la unión de sus cuerpos,viendo los cabellos chorreantes de la amazona enmarcar su fino rostro y cuello y caer preciosos sobre su pecho logrando una maravilla.

Julian solto una de sus manos en los muslos y le limpio la frente de los flequillos,dejandole ver las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos claros que atravesaban el alma.

Él no entendia como tanta belleza había sido despreciada de una manera tan ruin por Pegaso.

Luego entonces penso en si mismo.

A Julián no le importaba el hecho de tener sexo,pues era un placer que fácilmente podia estar a su alcance con su poder,sin embargo,el tener a aquella mujer de fuertes ambiciones,con la que compartia el mismo abandono y de mucha entrega acariciandole la piel como consuelo,le resultaba exhultante,haciendole olvidar que ambos eran los "perdedores" del juego.

Las lágrimas inesperadamente comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la Cobra con las embestidas frenéticas del dios,obligandole al dios a detenerse.

La miro con un gesto preocupado y la solto de su agarre. Shaina se dejo caer con aquel sentimiento de tristeza oprimiendo su pecho,aun siendo sujeta de los brazos por el dios y sollozo.

Un recuerdo de "él",Pegaso ,había invadido sus pensamientos,habían sido demasiadas emociones en una noche y el alcohol en su sangre ya no le nublaba los pensamientos como antes.

El dios poco a poco calmo sus deseos y la cargo entre sus brazos, llevándola en ellos hasta la arena donde reposaban sus ropas y depositandola ahí con delicadeza. Julián la vio tiritar ante su desnudez,por lo que le volvio a colocar su saco en ella mientras él se vestia con su camisa y pantalón a pesar de la húmedad.

Un sentimiento de ternura se apego al dios ,que se coloco a su lado,le cerro el saco para tratar de cubrirla lo mas posible y le acaricio el hombro,apoyando su peso sobre ella y por último buscando su mejilla para susurrarle en el silencio.

-Es hora que olvides,ya no hagas los recuerdos mas grandes o no lo olvidarás.-la Cobra detuvo su llanto un instante.

Él tenia razón. El amor que ella había construido sola tenia que desvanecerse como sus lágrimas.

Eldios tomo su mano y la puso sobre la suya en un gesto reconfortante. Realmente se sentia cómplice a ella aunque no de la misma profundidad.

-Y si...-el dios interrumpio el silencio.-Si a ti sola te es imposible olvidar...

Los alientos se hicieron pesados ante las palabras.

-Entonces ven a mí,señorita Shaina.-el corazón de la amazona se tenso ante la confesión.-Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella le observo incrédula a los ojos celestes y profundos del dios.

Con lo dicho,algo habría de cambiar.

 **Continuará...**

Hoy doble capítulo,siganse con el que sigue. Saludos lectorcitos.


	4. Chapter 4 Shion y Yuzuriha

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya nome pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de LUCRO.**

 **Texto explicito,si tienen la oportunidad de leer este fic con la canción "Wait de M83" ,es otra experiencia,se los juro.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Shion de Aries y Yuzuriha(Lost Canvas).**

Cuando la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre los rubios mechones de ella,su acompañante no dudo en buscar refugio para ambos en una cueva oscura pues el cielo anunciaba un monzon por venir y el camino hasta Jamir aún era largo. Shion y Yuzuriha se habian internado en aquel bosque oriental en busca de alimentos y frutos como sus ancestros desde años atrás lo hacían, percibiendo como la luz del día se desvanecía lentamente en su camino con las nubes oscureciendo todo.

Insensatos y sin tomar en cuenta aquellas nubes,se adentraron a aquel bosque cercano a Jamir y tras cumplir su cometido,ahora se encontraban con la prerrogativa de si continuar su camino hasta el Templo de Hakurei o permanecer en aquella cueva hasta que la lluvia cesara un poco.

Algunas gotas les habían alcanzado violentas,empapando toda su figura y cabellos hasta encontrar cobijo entre aquel hueco de rocas de la montaña. Yuzuriha al llegar, de inmediato se despojo de su bufanda y bolsa con frutos recolectados y se arrodillo en aquella entrada de cueva,observando la lluvia caer con mayor velocidad mientras el estruendo del cielo irrumpía la calma del lugar.

Shion se agacho de igual manera y se dedico a observar a la lluvia como lo hacía su adorable amiga.

No era necesario hablar,bastaba con la simple complicidad de ambos disfrutando de su compañia con los sonidos mágicos de aquel lugar que les traían paz, el sonido de cada gota cayendo en la tierra,el sonido del agua golpeando las enormes hojas de los arbustos,los quejidos de los animales buscando refugio y la fuerza con que los truenos cargados de energía se resonaban al caer,todo en conjunto, eran una preciosa sinfonía que los conectaba con los mas profundo de su alma.

Shion observo sin premeditar a Yuzuriha y la percibio ahí, quieta como felino observando el cielo cambiante en colores negros y azulados, despintando las nubes.

Al verla, su interior le hizo erizar la piel,aunque no supo si era el frío de la lluvia que le estaba haciendo tiritar o la simple compañia a su lado.

Shion observo a su espalda y solo pudo ver oscuridad acechandole junto a su compañera y un par de ramas secas tiradas por doquier.

La tarde sin duda sería larga hasta que las gotas y su caída cesaran un poco.

-Se ha hecho de noche mas pronto de lo esperado...-susurro la rubia llamando su atención sin dejar de observar fijamente al cielo.

-Si,quiza debimos esperar al amanecer para venir aquí.-objeto él sin mucho animo,dejando caer la bolsa de frutos que colgaba de su lado.

-¿Deberiamos usar la telequinesis para volver a Jamir?-sugirio él.

Ella le tomo de la mano y le nego suavemente.-Quedémonos un rato aquí ,me agrada este lugar.

Shion sonrio levemente ante la apreciación de belleza de ella en cosas naturales, era una mujer de profundo pensamiento.

-De acuerdo.

El albino se levantando de su lado para recolectar las ramas secas a su espalda e iluminar a traves de una fogata la oscuridad que les acechaba y a su vez,secar sus prendas húmedas de la lluvia.

El albino apilo las ramas,tratando de no tocarlas demasiado para no humedecerlas y se concentro levemente para,con su cosmos,encender aquellas hojas.

Yuzuriha ladeo su rostro al observar la luz emanada de la fogata y sonrio ante las comodidades que siempre buscaba brindarle su compañero.

La lluvia comenzo a golpear aún mas fuerte con su caída y fue entonces que la hermosa joven se levanto,aproximandose hasta la fogata.

Shion se recargo en el muro de una roca ,cercana a la fogata y se despojo de su sencilla camisa,dejándola caer al suelo cerca del fuego y exponiendo su bien formado torso.

El lemuriano una vez hecho esto,se tomo los cabellos y exprimio,colocandolos a su esplada.

Yuzuriha le sonrio y se situo a su lado,recargándose de igual manera en la cueva.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice ante lo ínversimil de la situación.

Fue entonces que la grulla se desato los cabellos,dejando ver su longitud y también los seco un poco.

Shion la aprecio sutilmente,realmente se veía hipnotica con aquel color amarillo del fuego iluminando su piel de luna y largos cabellos húmedos cayendo por el borde de su silueta.

Sus ojos no podía abandonarle, estaba hechizado.

De pronto,una ráfaga de aire se coloco repentinamente a la cueva y ella tembló involuntariamente.

A verla tiritar,Shion no dudo y paso su brazo desnudo sobre los hombros de Yuzuriha en un gesto de cobijo y amabilidad mientras ambos veían aquellas ramas consumirse.

Yzuriha se tenso unos segundos ante lo extraño de aquel movimiento, pues aunque era amiga de Shion,jamás habia tenido tanta cercanía a él hasta esa ocasión,aunque al sentir su calor no se incomodo con su toque,al contrario,le hacia sentir "protegida". Lo cierto es que cada vez que coincidia con Shion en la vida,él siempre le cuidaba y propinaba atenciones como todo un caballero sin ningún tipo de maldad en ello.Él era muy parecido a si misma,analítico,dulce, siempre prudente y fisicamente no le era indiferente. Shion, sin duda, tenía muchas cualidades dignas de su total atención. Ella lo miro nuevamente y dibujo una sonrisa suave para él,que fue sumamente correspondida.

-Gracias.-la complicidad en miradas y en el silencio era inaúdita.

La mirada felina de ella se clavo en el fuego,llevandola a sus profundos pensamientos y reflexiones.

-¿Sabes Shion? ,a veces creo que el universo fue creado para verlo por nuestros ojos..-el ladeo su rostro tratando de entenderla.-Hay tantas cosas bellas por apreciar en diversos cosmos y rara vez podemos.

-Pequeños o enormes sistemas forman el universo mismo,desde una pequeña hoja hecha de diminutas líneas,o una fugaz estrella hecha de gas que nos superan en tamaño,todo esta lleno de magía infiníta expuesta a nuestros ojos.

-Por eso Atena cuida de la Tierra, para inundarnos los ojos con ella y su magia.-ella sonrio.-Incluso como el fuego mismo que estamos viendo ahora lo es, la magia esta en todas partes.

El sonrio ante la sentencia.-Incluso tú eres un universo digno de apreciar, lo veo en tus ojos.

Shion sintio un escalofrio ante las palabras de la joven.

No sabía exactamente el motivo del porque su corazón se había sobresaltado con la confesión,pero sentia nerviosismo ,raro en él,corriendole disimuladamente en la piel.

-Yuzuriha...-sus ojos centellaron al pronunciar su nombre y de improviso giro su cuello para ver los enormes ojos de ella se enfrentarse a los suyos y asi el santo de Aries contemplo los rosados labios de ella en esa corta cercanía que era imprudente.

Sus alientos chocaban uno cerca de otro a escasos centímetros por lo que él santo paso saliva para calmar su nerviosismo y descendio su brazo lentamente del tacto de la joven.

Sin esperarlo,la grulla tomo su mano justo a la altura de su codo antes de abandonarle y le invito a quedarse.

Su calor era agradable y ella aún tenía frio.

La luz de la fogata lleno el ambiente de un aire confortable y la grulla observo a detalle los ojos luminosos y anhelantes de él, llenos de tímidez que encendian su interior,y sus cabellos humedecidos le regalaban una postal casi infantil del lemuriano.

Todo él le resulto adorable.

La mirada de ella se clavo en el pecho marcado del albino que sin mucho que decir, dejo que sus manos vagaran por aquella pálida piel de Shion,humeda y con los poros erizados ante el frio,buscando clavarse en su espalda para afianzar su abrazo completamente.

Los latidos de Shion se aceleraron con la candidez de la cercanía y las finas formas de ellas apegandose a su piel.

La cabeza de ella descanso en su amplio hombro y el silencio cobijo aquella demostración de afecto.

No había mucho que explicar,el vaivén de sus corazones entrelazados con cariño se confesaba en esa sutil caricia.

En ocasiones la compañia y confianza para "personas como ellos" era un regalo infinito,que muy rara vez coincidia por lo que debian aprovechar ese momento.

La paz y quietud, a pesar del estruendo del exterior, los envolvio en un momento donde solo ellos existían.

-Siempre voy a protegerte.-susurro el lemuriano suavemente.-Y esta Tierra tambíen,para que no dejes de apreciar esos universos con tus ojos.

Los brazos de Yuzuriha se hicieron espacio apoyados en la cintura del santo e insistente lo observo fijamente a los ojos con una emoción pura y tierna.

-Entonces es tiempo que nuestros universos se unan esta noche y las estrellas nos guien.-

Yuzuriha alzo su talones y acerco sus labios a los labios delgados de Shion,apresandolos con suavidad.

El lemuriano gimio timidamente ante lo "improvisado del momento" y dejo que ella apoyara su peso sobre él a pesar de la incomodidad de las rocas a su esplada.

Ninguno de los dos concibio ni en sus mas profundos pensamientos aquel contacto pero realmente se sentía cómplice y los cuerpo de ambos fundidos en su cobijo se llenaban poco a poco de electrizantes espasmos por todos sus nervios.

Shion subio sus manos lentamente por la espalda de ella tratando de apegarse mas a su piel y con aquel miedo aún en mente de hacer lo incorrecto,pero Yuzuriha y su cercanía le despertaban sentimientos cargados de adrenalina y le era imposible al verla tan hermosa negarse ante su petición.

Los dos se necesitaban,aún si solo tenían ese momento para disfrutarse entre sí.

Shion inexperto se apego a sus labios,atrapando su boca en un movimiento casi salvaje de afirmación mientras sus manos se deshacian de los vendajes de ella por la espalda.

Ambos eran ansiedad,torpeza y desenfreno en sus movimientos meclados con ternura.

Las ropas de ambos cayeron por las rocas mientras el mutismo a su alrededor se resaltaba con jadeos tímidos y suspiraciones involuntarias ante las delicadas caricias de ambos explorandose el cuerpo por primera vez. El lemuriano aun de pie sobre las rasposas rocas y a pesar de la incomodidad,tomo de los muslos desnudos a Yuzuriha y los alzo hasta su cintura,sujetandola en su abrazo. Luego entonces,la luz tintineante de la fogata hecha por el ariano anteriormente, plasmaba por los alrededores sus siluetas como reflejo de su perfecto acople intimo,dibujando sus definidas siluetas a precisión.

La encendida virilidad del santo se enterro en ella como espada,en un lento movimiento,logrando un largo suspiro de ella ante la accion mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros para sujetarse.

-Shion...-gimio con rudeza la dama al estar completamente acoplada a su cuerpo.

Él no pudo evitar sus movimientos apresurados al sentir aquella humedad de su compañera,recibiendole ardorosamente ante sus incipientes embestidad.

Todo contacto era nuevo para él por lo que contenerse no era la opción.

La exhultante sensación de ella,deshaciendose en sus movimientos y la cosquilleante tensión bajo su vientre le nublaban la mas cuerda razón al sereno santo,envolviendolo en placer y delirio total,cualidad de ariano regente.

Era como si su cosmos explotara con toda su energía,elevando la presión de sus venas por toda su cabeza aunque realmente no hubiera batalla por luchar.

Losbesos de Yuzuriha le provocaron aún mas,rodando sus labios por el borde su cuello color nieve,y enredandose de vez en cuando con sus largos cabellos.

La lluvia cada vez mas pasiva,acallo sus escandalosas voces cargadas de deseo y tenecia y el calor de sus cuerpos se lleno de una delicada capa de sudor que buscaba atemperar su voluntad.

Pronto y ante lo frenetico de sus actos,con la falta de aliento al sentir la esencia de su virilidad explotar en el interior del vientre de ella,Shion comprendio que el climax de sus sensaciones los habían llevado hasta las estrellas.

Y la lluvia del exterior ya había cesado,dejando en exposición el claro cielo oscuro reflejo del universo.

Cuando terminaron su bello acto de amor,sus ropas ya se encontraban secas a pie de suelo al estar cerca de aquella fogata.

Habíía llegado el tiempo de volver.

-Yuzuriha...-objeto el santo mientras ella le daba la espalda,envistiendo sus ropas dispuesta a volver al Templo.

Ella observo al cielo,escuchando atenta a su dorso dispuesta a partir con su "compañero y amigo".

Shion avanzo lentamente hasta ella y tomo lentamente su mano por la espalda.

-Gracias por decir que el universo fue creado para ser visto por mis ojos,hoy lo vi a través de ti..-murmuro con dulzura el santo de Aries. Aquel su tacto,había sido el mas maravilloso universo percibido a través de su piel.

Ella sonrio ante la declaración,deslizando unos segundos sus dedos entre los de Shion en un gesto de complicidad. Yuzuriha le sonrio,y sin decir mas ambos volvieron a su correr presuroso rumbo a Jamir. Aquella noche en las estrellas y universo de su cuerpo jamás se olvidaría.

 **Continuara...**

Como ya no tengo ideas sobre quién escribir aún,y solo se me ocurre Miho o Manigoldo , este fic tendrá que esperar un poco,además, "Arrow and Fire y Cosas habituales" necesitan su actualización. Saludos,portense solo un poquito mal,recuerden que los caballeritos no lo aprueban,espero se hayan divertido.


	5. Chapter 5 Miho y Jabú

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito sexual,no apto para menores.**

 **Capitulo 5. Amiga Mía.**

 **Jabú y Miho.**

Un joven de cabellos rizados color sol bajo del taxi frente a aquel edificio que le recordaba su pasado con dos enormes bolsas de tienda. En su interior llevaba varias prendas desde calzado hasta camisetitas y vestidos que Saori había comprado para los pequeños habitantes de ese orfanato.

Observo a varios niños jugar en los patios y se acerco lentamente hasta la dos jovencitas que cuidaban de ellos.

Saludo alegre a la rubia que conocía por novia de Hyoga y se dirigio a la agradable morena de coletas azuladas que le acompañaba.

-Jabú.-pronuncio Miho con alegría.

-Hola chicas,he traído esto de parte de la Fundación.

-Vayamos al interior de las bodegas,ahí podrás dejar tus bolsas.-acerto a contestar la jovencita y de inmediato se adentro con el caballero de unicornio hacia el interior del orfanato.

Dentro de un enorme cuarto oscuro donde reposaban ollas enormes de cereales secos y estantes llenos de comida por preparar,la joven frente a un mueble, le invito a soltar sus bolsas. El unicornio así lo hizo y le devolvio una mirada cómplice.

-He oido que te encargaras de los suministros de la Fundación.-ella le comento.

-Si,bueno,la señorita Saori me ha pedido que me encargué de abastecer el orfanato y hacer otras actividades más ahora que he vuelto de Oriente.-sonrio el santo de camiseta morada.-Asi que lo que necesites,no dudes en pedírmelo, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Gracias Jabú.-objeto la jovencita de coletas y casi de inmediato se sobresaltó.

-¡Ahora que recuerdo,debo empezar a hacer el arroz para la comida!

-Te ayudaré.-objetó el unicornio sin mucho por hacer, y avanzo al ritmo de ella hacia unas vasijas enormes de arroz.

El santo se adelantó a cargar una de ellas antes de que la morena lo hiciera y sin querer,dos boletos de teatro cayeron de sus bolsillos.

-¡Oh!-soltó su pequeña amiga, agachando se al suelo y tomando entre sus dedos los tickets.

-Se te han caído.

El unicornio se sonrojo al ser descubierto.-¡Ah!, gracias.

El unicornio tomo los boletos de manos de Miho sobre las suyas a pesar de tenerlas ocupadas sosteniendo la vasija y por un momento se adentro en su mente, recordando por que motivo los había comprado.

Dos días antes, él argelino había llegado de su país de entrenamiento tras enterarse que Saori estaría en Japón un par de días, instalándose en la mansión Kido para recibirla. En el transcurso de esos días de espera , en la televisión observo un anuncio de un concierto de un pianista famoso y al conocer la afición de ella por la música y con el pretexto que su cumpleaños se acercaba, no dudo en comprar dos boletos con la intención de sorprenderla.

Sin embargo, todo se arruino para él y sus intenciones cuando ella volvio de Grecia junto a su mas grande pegostie, "Seiya".

Seiya y Saori se encontraban de visita en Japón específicamente para arreglar con Tatsumi algunos asuntos pendientes respecto a los negocios de su abuelo.

Ella había "abandonado"al menos esos días su faceta de diosa en Grecia y estaba ahí solo con el firme propósito de dejar en orden todos los negocios de la Fundación.

Diosa y Pegaso se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición del unicornio en la mansión pues ningún santo había sido convocado en Japón,sin embargo,Saori le agradeció su recibimiento e incluso valorando su desmedida preocupación, le solicito que se encargará de todos los asuntos relacionados al orfanato pues no confiaba en nadie más para aquella tarea.

Él no pudo negarse e incluso su mirada se ilumino al ser "considerado especial" por ella ante la importancia de esa tarea, sin embargo, algo sucedió. Esa misma tarde en la que ella había arribado y le había asignado aquella tarea, él argelino fue en busca de algunos suministros para llevarlos al orfanato y recordó los boletos del concierto que había comprado para ella.

Volvió a su oficina en la mansión con la intención de invitarla y se sorprendió al descubrir a Seiya y ella abrazados frente a la ventana, él sujetando su espalda y ella reconfortándose en su caricia sin imaginar que no estaban solos. Su corazón se quebró.

Qué ingenuo había sido. Su amor desmedido por ella,sin importar si era su diosa o no, se había quebrado en ese momento y sus ilusiones con ello.

Orgulloso como era, salio de la mansión sin decir más antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran y llego hasta el orfanato con aquel par de bolsas de ropa tratando de olvidar lo visto anteriormente.

-x-

-Miho...-el santo titubeó dudoso dejando en el suelo la vasija de arroz mientras se rascaba la nuca. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a este evento?

-¿Qué?-soltó ella incrédula ante la pregunta inesperada.

-Me "regalaron" estos boletos para un concierto y no tengo con quien ir,¿quisieras ir conmigo?.

Ella asintió sin mucho afán y ambos sonrieron entre si.-Esta bien,vendré por ti esta tarde e iremos.

Aquel día sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

-x-

En la tarde cuando las nubes grises estaban por traer el anochecer, el argelino volvió a la mansión,se cambio las ropas y regreso por Miho al orfanato con el fin de llevarla la concierto.

Y ahí en las afueras del edificio, la vio con un sencillo vestido rosado, una bolsa de cuero y un suéter blanco a los hombros totalmente nerviosa en su espera, jugueteando con su pie cerca de los columpios y observando al suelo. Le resulto tierna aquella escena.

-¡Miho!-grito el unicornio llamando su atención, vestido con un pantalón casual y chaqueta oscura.

Ella de inmediato le sonrió al verlo llegar y se acerco a él justo en al filo de la acera.

De inmediato,el santo pidió un taxi en aquella avenida frente al orfanato y le ayudo a subir a la morena. La noche estaba por entrelazar su destinos.

Santo y jovencita llegaron hasta un enorme teatro en los límites de la ciudad y se adentraron a él, tomando asiento en una de las elegantes butacas de terciopelo del lugar. Las luces se apagaron y casi de inmediato empezó el espectáculo. La preciosa armonía de música no eran de total apreciación para el unicornio,por lo que en menos de media hora se quedo dormido en el hombro de Miho,no así ella que disfruto conmovida la magia del pianista.

El espectáculo termino y lentamente la gente comenzó a retirarse del Teatro.

Fue entonces que Miho,quien si había disfrutado de la música, removió al caballero de su hombro cuando el auditorio casi se había vaciado y le sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos...-le susurro ella dulcemente al aún adormilado argelino se estiro en su asiento y se apeno ante ella. -Lo siento, vamonos.

Para cuando ambos abandonaron el teatro, la lluvia sin prevenirlo, los atrapo en el exterior de la calle. Ellos entonces se miraron preocupados entre sí pues ningún taxi se veía a la redonda y ninguno traía paraguas.

-No ha pasado ningún taxi en mucho tiempo.-bufó molesto el unicornio.-Maldición.

Miho,optimista como era ella, se acerco a Jabú y poso sus manos en su espalda, esbozandole una sonrisa cálida. -No te preocupes Jabú, el autobús no esta lejos, podemos ir ahí.

El santo desdibujo su mueca de enojo ante las palabras de la jovencita y le asintió amable.

-De acuerdo.

La chica iba a comenzar a caminar en la torrencial lluvia, sin embargo , el unicornio le detuvo de la muñeca antes de que si quiera pudiera dar un paso fuera del teatro y se quito su chaqueta de cuero pasando su fuerte brazo sobre ella y cubriéndole la cabeza con ella en una especie de capa que les cubriría del agua.

-Vamos.-objeto el rubio con determinación.

La jovencita se apego a aquel abrazo cálido del unicornio y avanzo al ritmo de sus pasos bajo la lluvia hasta la parada del autobús. El correr a su lado le hizo sentir protegida y sin pretenderlo, un cosquilleo mágico prendió su corazón. Tanta cercanía era peligrosa.

Pronto y para su buena suerte, el autobús llego a la parada justo a su tiempo y ambos corrieron para alcanzarle. Afortunadamente lo lograron, buscando asientos en el interior con sus húmedas siluetas entre los muchos disponibles.

Miho entonces tomó asiento en las bancas del fondo y él le siguió. Se acomodaron uno junto al otro y esperaron a llegar a su destino.

-x-

Los minutos pasaron largos en ese autobús, y mientras Jabú observaba la ventana y las gotas de agua nostálgicas del exterior entre las luces de la ciudad, sin prevenirlo, percibió la cabeza de Miho recargarse en su hombro lentamente, pues esta vez ella se había quedado dormida. No se movió ni incomodo,pero si se dio el lujo de mirarla a discreción.

El santo la observo dormir, así con sus flequillos pegados a su frente y algunos cuantos cabellos húmedos enmarcandole las mejillas. Miho era realmente una mujer bonita y tierna aunque él nunca le había puesto atención de ese modo desde su infancia,no el siempre solo tuvo ojos de Saori. Aquella imagen de ella dormida le hizo sonreir involuntariamente lleno de ternura y no pudo evitar centrarse unos segundos en sus labios rosados,incluso despertandole las ganas de besarlos ante tanta cercanía. No se atrevió a tanto.

-x-

Pronto llegaron hasta la parada mas cercana del orfanato,percibiendo que la lluvia de la ciudad se había esfumado y ambos descendieron del transporte,observando el vacío a su alrededor.

-Bien ,hemos llegado.-Solto el unicornio frente a la calle del orfanato, totalmente vacía y oscura tras las horas de la noche.

-Muchas gracias Jabú, me divertí mucho.-objeto ella con alegría antes de adentrarse al edificio.

-No tienes que agradecerlo,me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien.

Ella rió de buena gana y le comentó:

-Aunque creo que tú no disfrutaste del todo el concierto. El rió a la par recordándose dormido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos cómplices con aquella sonrisa en medio del silencio y fue en aquel instante en qué, una burbuja peculiar los rodeo. Los ojos de Miho centellaban luminosos al verle,ella nunca lo había visto de aquella manera en que le revolviera los nervios en su estómago y eso le hizo sorprenderse aún más por lo que ella le despertaba. Era extraño, tampoco había sido tan cercanos en todos esos años de conocerse, pero esta vez sentía que con la compañia de ella aquella noche, algo había encendido su alma y apagado su decepción. Sus corazones bailaron en sintonia por primera vez.

Jabú también lo sabía, ambos estaba enamorados de las mismas personas,Seiya y Saori permanecían aún en sus corazones, sin embargo, la imagen en la cabeza del unicornio de ellos abrazandose taladraba su corazón haciéndole saber que tanto para Miho como para él no había mas por hacer, Saori y Seiya mantenían un amor profundo mutuo que ninguno de los dos podría romper. Y ante esa conclusión, se dejo vencer por sus deseos personales.

El unicornio se acerco lentamente a Miho y poso sus manos en sus hombros,acortando su distancia. Ella tembló nerviosa, pero no le rehuyo. Entonces algo sucedio. El unicornio cerró sus ojos y apego sus labios a los suyos con extrema tímidez. La sorpresa atrapo a Miho,quien mantuvo sus ojos abiertos con aquel inesperado encuentro,sin embargo ,la cálidez y tibieza del unicornio se sentían tan confortables que lentamente se fue dejando vencer a sus deseos y busco el abrazo del santo,hundiendo sus manos temblorosas por las costillas de él.Y lo disfruto.

La joven de coletas percibio la respiración de él, inflando lentamente sus costillas y relajando cada músculo mientras sus labios se removian en su boca como mariposas de lento aleteo.

Era tan placentero su aliento contra el suyo que inexperta se removio al compás del unicornio, sintiendo su fina nariz rozar contra la suya y su respiración lograndole cosquillas sobre sus labios. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron.

¿Acaso así de delicioso se sentía un beso correspondido?, se pregunto la dama dejando que un escalofrío tibio le elevara la temperatura.

Entonces su mente le traicionó. Lo recordo a él, su mas grande amor, a ese hombre del que guardaba una fotografía bajo su almohada desde hace años para no sentirse tan sola, a ese hombre al que había esperado sin ninguna promesa de por medio.

Lo amó por años, le había hablado en sus silencios e insomnios por que creía que ambos eran iguales, tan solos y huérfanos en el mundo, sin embargo ,su corazón siempre le había advertido lo mucho que se lastimaba al esperarlo y la mentira en la que vivía, pues las últimas ocasiones en que lo había visto a él y a Saori, supo bien que sus miradas no eran otras que las de un amor profundo correspondido. Y lo amó tanto aún a pesar de ello, con cada fibra de su ser, hasta ese día, ese día en que supo que "alguien" además de Pegaso podia despertarle temblores en el corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y sin querer, dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran mientras besaba al unicornio. Éste al percibir el agua salada de las lágrimas sobre sus labios, detuvo su caricia y busco la mirada de la morena, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

La escena le enternecio.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el argeliano con suave voz.-¿No debí...?

Ella le nego dibujando una sonrisa nostálgica hacia él.-No, no es eso Jabú.

-¿Entonces?

Ella escondio su mirada antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar sin control. El unicornio le alzo la barbilla con los pulgares, buscandola insistentemente pero ella le negó.

El santo de bronce lo entendio entonces, ella aun pensaba en Seiya. Sin dudarlo, apego su cabeza suavemente a su hombro y la dejo descargar ahí su dolor.

-Lo siento Miho...-el santo acaricio el borde de su húmeda nuca.- Quizas ahora... yo deba protegerte.

La joven se erizo ante lo dicho y tras sollozar largos minutos, sostuvo la mano de Jabú sin decir absolutamente nada y lo invito a quedarse aquella noche en el interior de su habitación.

-Quédate.

-x-

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de ella en ese orfanato se cerró sin la advertencia de ningún curioso, el santo tomó a Miho de la cintura con fuerza y ambos comenzaron una danza apasionada de besos donde el santo dejo caer su camiseta y chaqueta al suelo exponiendo su desnudez y besos ahora hambrientos y llenos de adrenalina para ella.

Jabú dejo caer a Miho sobre la pequeña cama de esa habitación y recargo su peso ligeramente sobre ella, acorralandola con sus brazos mientras continuaba propinandole besos por sus mejillas y labios tratando de llenarse la piel de ella. Y ante sus agitados movimientos y los puños de él aferrandose a las sábanas de la diminuta cama , intempestivamente el retrato bajo la almohada de Seiya cayó de ella, estrellandose en pedazos así como el amor esperanzado de la joven.

Miho entonces se dejo abandonar por ese presente que despertaba emociones alegres por todo su cuerpo y le hacían querer saber más y más sobre el amor. No importaba su pasado,no importaba el futuro,solo ese presente de tenerle ahí ,al unicornio entre sus brazos.

Sus manos viajaron tímidas por los bordes del cuerpo de Jabú, musculoso a través de sus dedos y definiendo las cicatríces de aquellos años de entrenamiento. Ella nunca había sentido el calor y abrazo de un hombre de aquella manera, pero el tenerle así comenzaba gustarle demasiado.

Él tambien se desenfreno de deseo, y aunque su mente de vez en cuando lo traicionaba imaginado que la mujer que besaba era Saori, el olor dulce en su piel y brazos suaves de Miho le hacían volver a la realidad y entregarse aún mas a ella.

Las manos del unicornio en su impetud alzaron la falda del vestido de Miho y buscaron colarse cínicos hasta su intimidad, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, ella le detuvo jadeante.

-Tengo miedo,es mi primera vez.

La respiración agitada de Miho y sus ojos brillantes le hicieron volver en razón al unicornio. Él sonrio amable para darle confianza. No la lastimaría,no más.

-También será la mía,así que no te preocupes,seré gentil.

Si Jabú no había tenido experiencias en el amor, pero conocía el cuerpo de las mujeres a perfección. La joven suspiro aún mas calmada ante las palabras y soltó lentamente el agarre de Jabú, permitiendo que su ancha mano le elevara los suspiros y estimulará su intimidad por primera vez.

Miho cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar hacia el paraíso que aquellas caricias le ofrecían. Su cuerpo se sentía completamente vivo en cada exhalación de aire y todos sus nervios se enervaban como nunca, haciendo que cada segundo la llevara al borde de la locura con los labios del unicornio rodando por su cuello y su mano deslizándose por cada curvatura de su sexo.

Pronto, el unicornio ceso sus caricias al notar la húmedad en ella y deslizo con sus manos el vestido de Miho y ropas interiores dejando a desnudez su piel que eclipso de inmediato su mirada. Miho era realmente hermosa, las curvas finas de su cuerpo eran perfectas, dignas de una diosa a admirar, logrando despertarle los mas íntimos deseos.

No pudo contenerse más y se deshizo de las propias, exponiendo su cuerpo varonil para ella. Miho no tuvo reparo en conocerlo, en entender las maravillas de su cuerpo humano y sonreir tímida al notar la evidente erección del santo.

El santo se colo de nuevo sobre su cuerpo,haciéndose espacio entre las temblorosas piernas de la japonesa, que le mirada suspirante ante su acto de amor.

El santo le deposito un último beso en sus labios antes de adentrarse a su cuerpo y lentamente fue venciendo la estrechez de su virginal cuerpo. La sensación tibia en su cintura al estar completamente en su piel le invito a gruñir de satisfacción. Ella se arqueo ante el intruso miembro y gimió tímidamente ante el dolor ardoroso bajo su vientre que le anunciaba que había dejado su niñez atrás para convirtirse en mujer.

El santo se detuvo un momento en su interior, tratando de que su femenino cuerpo se acostumbrada al suyo y lentamente comenzó a danzar sobre su piel, en un vaivén lleno de ansiedad y desesperación.

Miho permitio que su voz expresará en forma de aullidos tímidos el deleite del explorar cautivo del unicornio,de su silueta frágil bailando entre sus brazos y sintio el pecho caliente del santo rozar contra el suyo, mezclando sus temperaturas.

Una ligera capa de sudor les cubrio los cuerpos cuando las vibraciones en sintonia de sus sexos se hicieron ondulantes, provocandoles espasmos nuevos en su unión, cargados de emoción.

Un escalofrio tenso la espiral del unicornio en su reclamo y su figura exploto dentro del vientre de la joven, nublandole completamente la razón. Habían llegado al final.

Exhausto, el rubio se dejo caer a un lado de ella y busco el cobijo de ambos a tráves de las sábanas arrugadas bajo de si.

El santo de unicornio apoyo la cabeza de ella en su pecho y la escucho suspirar totalmente cansada, llevandola al mundo de los sueños sobre su pecho. Sonrio al verla tan quieta,tan serena,tan hermosa con sus coletas deshechas y frente brillante de sudor. Estaba complacido y feliz por ser él quien llevará al cielo a aquella bella dama.

-Seiya es un grandisimo idiota...-comento hacia ella dormitante, acariciando su espalda desnuda. - Amiga mía, ahora cuentas conmigo,yo voy a cuidarte...Yo voy a hacerlo.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectorcitos me puse a escuchar Alejandro Sanz en la oficina y siento que la canción Amiga Mía es perfecta para Miho y Jabú, me inspire en ella totalmente pues ambos navegan en la "Friendzone". Bueno, al menos aquí son felices los dos y son correspondidos.

Ojalá les hallá gustado, yo estoy muy feliz, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6 Pandora y Radamanthys

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual ligero. Historia Post Hades- Saga Clásica.**

 **Relámpago 6 . Heart**

 **Pandora y Radamathys**

Sus oscuras botas resonaban profundamente a cada paso que daba aquel fornido hombre dentro de ese castillo en busca de su más oculto secreto de amor. Pronto encontró la puerta de la habitación de la bella dama a la que buscaba y toco anunciando su presencia. Nadie en el interior contesto su llamado, aun así, se atrevió a penetrar la habitación sin miedo. Y ahí la vio, quieta y silente como un felino cerca de un ventanal al fondo de ella.

-Por favor, no estés sola en la oscuridad. - soltó el rubio espectro al penetrar aquella habitación de la dama que custodiaba y busco acomodo en una de las sillas del escritorio al frente de la cama dedicándole completamente su mirada, iluminando la oscuridad únicamente por la luz azulada de la tarde.- Te he dicho que me dejes acompañarte aunque no quieras estar con nadie.

-Lo siento Radamanthys...- comentó la taciturna dama, viendo hacia la ventana desde su castillo que daba a un bello jardín de rosas y luego sonrió en un jadeo por las palabras del espectro. -Se que temes que me haga daño, pero te he dicho que confíes en mí, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

El espectro frunció su ceño ante la contestación. - Se bien que crees que aún me culpo por el pasado, por lo sucedido con Hades, por querer acabar con todo lo hermoso que la vida tenía por ofrecernos a nuestros ojos con la manipulación de Thanathos, pero...- ella pausó para suspirar sin quitar la vista hacia las rosas en el exterior.- Estoy bien, lo estaré. Esta es una nueva oportunidad para todos, gracias a Atena.

-Aún así, no estés sola. - sentenció el rubio en la silla.- Puedo acompañarte en silencio como si no estuviera aquí contigo.

Ella sonrió hacia la ventana y un silencio se hizo largo entre ambos, totalmente cómodo y que les permitía escuchar sus respiraciones a plenitud.

Radamanthys entonces tuvo tiempo para analizar a su preciosa dama a metros de él e hipnotizarse con su figura. Siempre le había parecido bella, tan distinguida y educada, su piel nívea cual luna y sus ojos profundos y oscuros como el cielo nocturno que sin duda le hacían sentir las estrellas a cada mirada; su cabello de cascada y su fino rostro de muñeca siempre le elevaban los sentidos. No podía negarlo, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Incluso había atendido a sus castigos a voluntad tiempo atrás sin importarle, no si el dolor venia infligido por ella. Ella era su vida misma, así lo había sido desde que el destino los puso al frente siendo unos niños, sin embargo, nunca se lo había confesado, aunque no hacía falta, era claro que su preocupación por ella iba más allá de una amistad, y ella lo sabía, aunque una duda aún quedaba en el aire, saber si era correspondido.

Quizás era una locura que una mujer como ella si quiera lo observará, pero nada más anhelaba aquel espectro que saber que así era. Y tanta cercanía y confidencia que ella tenía para él, le hacía saber que quizás era posible. Él para ella era "diferente" al resto de espectros, como ella misma lo había dicho, su fiel compañero, y eso le incitaba a buscar más de ella a pesar del miedo a su rechazo.

Y con ello en mente y al estar solos como cualquier tarde más, él espectro habló totalmente hipnótico ante ella:

-Pandora...- la dama ladeó un poco su rostro para atenderle en medio del silencio, sin dejar de mirar la ventana. De pronto, él se sentía celoso ante tanta atención a aquellas rosas. Quería su mirada solo para él.

-Te he escuchado reír, llorar, hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos...- pauso el de cabellos rubios, aguardando valor para ella. -Quiero preguntártelo, quiero saber, ¿acaso soy el único que conserva esos recuerdos con anhelo?

Ella sonrió suavemente tras escucharlo y lo miró estirándole su mano incitándole a acercarse con ella a la ventana. El inglés obedeció y se puso de pie, posicionándose frente a ella. Pandora al sentirle a su lado, dedico una última mirada a su jardín y luego se enfrentó a Radamanthys. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y atento a ella, por lo que no pudo evitar que una ligera risa se escapara de sus labios como niña pequeña ante ello, confundiéndole.

Pandora lo miro fijamente y con ello se inundó en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía perfectamente los sentimientos del rubio, los había entendido incluso antes de revivir en esa nueva oportunidad de Atena, pues él cuidaba como nadie de ella y la acompañaba a cada momento. Lo había conocido tan solo siendo un niño, un niño solitario y poco conversador que se habia encomendado a su servicio y al de Hades pero que tenia un corazón cálido que solo ella podía ver. Y eso le atraía de sobremanera. Su ternura, su calidez al llevarle flores cada mañana y abrazarle en sus momentos de llanto, todos esos detalles le habían afianzado el corazón a él, por lo que solo esperaba que él se lo confesará para demostrarle sus sentimientos, aunque él nunca lo hiciera por vergüenza. Quizás y solo quizás aquella tarde era la oportunidad de acercarse mutuamente.

-Radamanthys, dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres saber, qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

La mirada centellante de brillo de ella le puso sumamente nervioso, aun así, él no declino a buscar respuestas a sus deseos.

-Quiero ser tu refugio. - soltó él con seriedad y ella le sonrió, posando sus manos en su pecho.

-¿No lo sabes?, siempre lo has sido Radamanthys...- Pandora suspiro mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El corazón del inglés tembló ante la cercanía. -Mi cálido refugio. Los ojos de él suplicaban por más.

La elegante dama estiro sus delgados brazos y rodeo el cuello del espectro. Lo miro una última vez con ternura y luego apagó sus ojos. Decidida y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a él, venció la distancia entre los dos y posó sus fríos labios con los de él, justo en la comisura. El espectro no lo asimilo, ni si quiera podía cerrar sus ojos ante la maravilla de ese acto. Estaba sorprendido. Todos sus deseos se cumplían a plenitud.

Lentamente el espectro cerro sus ojos y cobijo la frágil silueta bajo su torso, sintiendo su calmada respiración entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo cálido apegado al suyo era un sueño difícil de creer y labios inexpertos, aún quietos, se abrieron recibiendo las suaves caricias que como mariposas, ella le ofertaba. El tiempo se detuvo para el espectro. Si hubiese podido gritar de euforia, lo hubiese hecho ante tanta alegría por tenerla.

En su delirio, Radamanthys rompió lentamente su beso y suspiro anhelante. El espectro no dudo y la alzo en sus brazos en una demostración de fuerza y poder, totalmente enloquecido y la llevo hasta la cama de la habitación, depositándola ahí con suavidad y posándose suavemente sobre de ella.

La ansiedad y el aleteo agitado de su corazón le hicieron buscar aún más de ella. Necesitaba saciar cada poro de su piel de su amada, había esperado tantos años que la piel le reclamaba a placer.

-Pandora, dime que me amas, aun si es una mentira, dímelo por favor, necesito escucharlo. - soltó en un jadeo apagado el rubio. - Si no, yo no...

Ella le sonrió suavemente y lo hizo callar con sus deos.

-Te amo Radamanthys...

El mundo eclipso en aquella oscuridad con esas palabras para el espectro. Era hermoso el simple hecho que ella existiera. Todos sus dolores se desvanecían a su lado y se sentía tan fuerte como ninguno. Y aún si así ella no lo quisiera, podría destruirse por ella, solo bastaba que ella lo pidiera, así de grande era su amor por ella. No se contuvo más.

Radamanthys le quito aquel collar que siempre portaba ella y deslizo su vestido oscuro por el borde de los pequeños hombros de la dama, sintiéndola tensarse ligeramente ante su tacto. Nadie había llegado tan lejos a descubrirla la piel y ella entregada, le ayudo a desprender los botones de su elegante camisa, descubriendo su torso lleno de cicatrices por sus batallas anteriores. Y ella lo vio temblar y suspirar ante su tacto., podía ver el amor y anhelo a través de sus ojos. Radamanthys realmente le amaba.

Las prendas de ambos cayeron por el borde de la cama y sus cuerpos desnudos rodaron sobre las sábanas y se cubrieron de ellas, sintiendo sus pulsaciones desvanecerse hacia el deseo.

El inglés dejo que sus toscas manos se deleitaran con la suavidad de la piel de la alemana e inquietas delimitaron cada línea de su piel. Sin duda, era una locura tener entre sus brazos a una mujer de tal clase y belleza. Era afortunado, quizás el más afortunado de todos.

Sus palmas subieron a las montañas del cuerpo femenino de la dama y sus dedos se permitieron acariciar cada centímetro descubierto. Era delicioso sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, totalmente silente, Radamanthys estaba muriendo por dentro, sus deseos le estaban torturando.

Radamanthys deslizo sus dedos por el borde entre las piernas de la alemana y por primera vez descubrió el botón de placer escondido como flor en ella. Removió cada pétalo, cada borde con sus gruesos dedos logrando que el femenino cuerpo reaccionara ofreciéndole su humedad para poseerla. Era tan suya que él por poco enloquecía totalmente con cada jadeo tímido ante su tacto.

Pandora por su parte, cubría el cuello del espectro con sus manos, fusionando como aventura su boca con la de él y acallando sus jadeos tímidos en sus labios. Él era tan suyo como ella de él.

La dama lo cubrió con sus muslos cuando la locura la llevo a buscar más caricia, y él inglés de cuerpo avivado y la ansiedad encendida, poso su virilidad en la entrada de su intimidad. Llevaría al final su caricia.

La miró una última vez, y beso sus labios con ternura.

-Te amo Pandora, siempre lo haré.

-Y yo a ti Radamanthys.

Su nombre en sus labios resonaba precioso en ella. Jamás le había gustado tanto escuchar su nombre.

El rubio la embistió lentamente y venció la estrechez de su silueta, sintiendo su arquear frágil y viéndola derramar un par de lágrimas ante la profanación de su pureza. El acople de sus cuerpos y su simple roce se sentía perfecto, haciéndoles morir en solo unos segundos. Él espero un tiempo y luego entonces, retomó su danza en el interior del cuerpo de la dama.

Su voz cálida y aguda de ella retumbaba en sus oídos, esbozándole el placer que le provocaba su figura entrelazada con la suya. El tacto del espectro a pesar de parecer físicamente tosco, era de lo mas delicado, prolongado la electrizante sensación en sus venas y embriagándoles de placer.

Pronto la oscuridad eclipso la habitación y solo sus siluetas se dejaron estimular solo con el tacto pues ninguna imagen era clara ya con el avance de la noche, pero eso solo los llevo a dejarse cubrir aún más la piel con su abrazo. Eran dos seres amantes de la oscuridad.

La dama llegó al clímax del placer ante los movimientos reclamantes de Radamanthys y segundos después percibió la esencia del espectro cubriendo como fuego violento todo su vientre. El acto de locura y deleite había terminado. Por fin la calma volvió lánguidamente para sus agitados corazones, y la razón que anteriormente se nublo, retornaba lentamente.

Con los cabellos agitados y el cuerpo hirviendo, el espectro se echó a un lado y espero que la dama buscara refugio en sus brazos. Y así lo hizo ella, envolviéndose la piel con los musculosos brazos del rubio y percibiendo el aroma de él, tan característicos de él, ahora apegado a sus brazos.

-Mi bella dama...-suspiró el espectro con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba. - Siempre voy a cuidarte.

-Gracias Radamanthys. - Pandora lloró fugazmente, totalmente conmovida por las palabras de su amado. El amor que él le profesaba le removía todo su corazón.

Él viviría por siempre en sus recuerdos y para ella no habría nadie más para encomendarle su vida. Ambos se pertenecerían, así como sus destinos hasta el final de sus días.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectorcitos, muchas gracias por leer. Este fic por fin me dio satisfacción respecto a Pandora, ya había escrito un lime con ella y Shaka en mi fic "Huracán" pero no me sentía del todo feliz y me estoy redimiendo con los dos personajes, con Pandora en este y con Shaka próximamente en "Rain", espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otra ocasión que se me de la inspiración y tenga otro shock romántico como estos días, nos leemos.


End file.
